One of the most cost-effective and energy-efficient cooling systems for use in arid climates is the evaporative cooler. Evaporative coolers utilize the well known principle of heat absorption by moisture evaporation to cool or condition dry ambient air from the outside prior to its delivery into an enclosure such as a home or other building. The basic components of an evaporative cooler generally include an outer housing or shell which encloses evaporative pads, a water pump and distribution system to wet the evaporative pads, and a motor-driven blower or fan which draws the hot, dry ambient air through louvered side walls and through the moistened pads, causing evaporation of the water from the pads. As the water evaporates, the heat of vaporization is absorbed from the ambient air and the evaporatively cooled air is then directed into the building through a duct leading from the cooler.
An evaporative cooler requires periodic maintenance that is typically handled by the owner. Such periodic maintenance includes replacement of the evaporative pads, lubrication of the blower and motor, clearing of clogged water lines, etc. The maintenance problem is aggravated by the introduction into the water of dust and other foreign matter from the air, minerals in the water and particles of filter pad material. Algae and mold readily form and grow in the moist pads and throughout the water circulation system. All of these conditions lead to scale buildup, and corrosion of metal parts.
The present invention is directed toward the incorporation of certain features in the design of the evaporative cooler which reduce maintenance time and expense and extend the useful life of the original equipment. A specific feature of the design is interchangeability of the sump pan with the top cover of the cooler housing.